


Strike Team Delta

by hybrid_bpv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Omegle Roleplay, Roleplay, Romance, Scratching, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybrid_bpv/pseuds/hybrid_bpv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha smut fic: Clint and Natasha had just been on a mission.<br/>She's had a blow to the head and doesn't remember much. Set after they've been<br/>debriefed. A story based off of an RP. (It's not part of my official Clintasha<br/>branch, but nonetheless it's good!) Rated for adult language, violence and<br/>lots and lots of sex. Dark!Clint. Happy reading, or not (feels shall ensue).<br/>xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Blow To The Head

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Natakova, who rp-ed this fic with me. She's the Tasha to my Clint, you brilliant girl.
> 
> Warning: There is some violence in this chapter, so if you don't like it; don't read it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Prologue:

_Natasha! Clint's voice lingered in her mind as she fell to the ground. The pain struck her suddenly, right next to her ear. Clint… She wanted to warn him, but no sound came out of her gaping mouth. Clint... Time slowed. Everything blurred. Her head knocked onto the floor hard as she lost consciousness._

 

* * *

 

"Natasha…" Clint followed quickly behind Natasha's speedy strides. "Walk slowly, you're everywhere."

 

They had just returned from a mission, Natasha took a blow to the head and didn't remember much. Fury had just debriefed them and let them go. They had a 2-day break.

 

A frown knit itself between Natasha's brows as she slowed down marginally. "I'm fine, Barton." She muttered.

 

"Natasha…" He grabbed her hand and spun her around. "I… I was so worried." He gulped. "You were unconscious for an entire minute."

 

She wretched her hand away from him and stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "I said I'm fine, okay? I _was_ unconscious. Not any more. No cause for worry."

 

"I'm your partner, Natasha. I should've covered for you." Barton sighed, shaking his head.

 

"You were busy doing… whatever it was you were doing." She covered quickly, frustrated with her memory loss. "Thinking you should have done something isn't going to make a difference now. I'm alive, so just stop it."

 

Barton looked at her, weary. "Kiss me, Natasha."

 

"W-what?"

 

"Kiss me."

 

"You've completely lost your mind." She gaped at him as she backed away.

 

"Natasha." Clint grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her against a wall. "Kiss. Me."

 

Panic flared in her veins, but Natasha managed to put on her best poker face and keep it at bay. "Let go." She uttered, her voice low and solid. Clint sandwiched her between himself and the wall, still not letting go, and pressing his weight against her.

 

"Kiss me." His voice started to break as he looked into her green eyes. "Please… Kiss me."

 

Natasha cocked her head to one side as she heard the desperation in his voice. She bit on her bottom lip in indecision before finally leaning forward and kissing him slowly. The first tear streamed down his face upon contact. It was Natasha. Clint needed reassurance that she was okay - that she was still alive. Seeing her motionless and out could had done it for him. Just the very thought made him shiver.

 

She felt his tear wet her own cheek and it only served to make her kiss him harder, more determined to comfort him. "It's okay. I'm okay." She mumbled against his lips before kissing him again, running her tongue along his bottom lip.

 

"Natasha. I - " Clint brought her head in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I was so afraid." He sobbed before kissing her again. "I was so afraid to… To lose you." He gulped down his nerves.

 

"It's okay." She said reassuringly, wiping his tears away with her own thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere." She said adamantly before kissing him again, harder and rougher this time.

 

"I… I - " Clint gasped between his sobs. "I can't."

 

"You can't what?" She asked, confused by his words.

 

"I can't do this without you."

 

"You don't have to, Clint."

 

"Promise me."

 

Natasha bit on her bottom lip, looking him in the eye. "You know I can't do that…"

 

"Promise me." He said, more forcefully this time. 

 

"I won't lie to you, Clint." She said, just as forcefully. "I won't make a promise that I know I can't keep for certain."

 

"Then promise me to keep living. Keep yourself out of danger. That fucking act you pulled out there." Clint bashed his fist against the wall right next to Natasha's head, making her flinch. "You fucking idiot."

 

Her eyes widened at his burst of aggression. This wasn't like the normal Clint. "I don't even know what the hell happened out there!" She shouted back at him, keeping the quivering out of her voice. "So don't call me a fucking idiot for _doing my job_." She hissed at him.

 

He stepped backwards, turning around and propping his elbows against the railing.

 

"You went in." He murmured, almost inaudibly. "You went in, knowing the danger." Natasha crossed her arms and waited for the explanation. "Dammit, Natasha. You should've waited for me. You _knew_ that there was a trap. You fucking knew it." He felt his voice crescendo into a rumbling growl. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

 

Natasha's eyebrows drowned together as she tried to search for the memories that simply weren't there. "Clint, I don't remember anything from… I can't give you any answers."

 

"Stop trying to be a hero." He turned around and faced her, once again trapping her against the wall. "Stop trying to be a hero, because one day, your stupidity will be your cause of death." He brought his hands up to her face again. "You walked right into the trap. You used yourself as bait to let me finish the job."

 

"I am _not_ a hero." She glared back at him, her voice low and monotonous. "I was doing my job. We finished up what we had to. We do it by any means necessary." She held her ground. "But don't you call me stupid. I've been in this game far longer than you. I've been in situations you couldn't even begin to think of in your wildest imagination."

 

"I don't care if we finish the fucking job." He shouted. "I don't care how many times you've accomplished your mission, how long you've been in this game. I don't care if Fury's going to skin my when we get back to base." His voice quivered as he quietened down. "Because if I were to lose you, everything would be meaningless."

 

Natasha paused for a moment as she pondered what he said, not having an answer for him immediately. "If you were to lose me, more than likely we would have gone down together." She murmured quietly, her heart pulsing fast as the fear ran through her blood. "You've got to trust that I know what I'm doing. If we go on like this, it's going to compromise us both." 

 

He stared at her silently, blankly admitting that she was right.

 

"Let me go." She said, pushing herself against his hold.

 

"No."

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, pushing again. "Are you going to keep me here?"

 

Clint stepped backwards, pausing for a split second when he felt a fire like never before. A rage just flushed in his brain, snapping him, and he lost all his judgement, throwing a solid punch at Natasha.

 

For once, Natasha hadn't anticipated his attack, and his fist connected squarely with her jaw. The bone cracked from the sheer force. She stared back at him, wide eyed, shocked and caught off guard, the pain shooting sharply in her face.

 

Clint stared at her, not sure what just happened, as her hand rose up to touch her face, and stood silently with his jaws clenched.

 

"What the fuck?" She mewled quietly, her voice shaking evidently as she began to walk away.

 

"Are you not going to fight me?" He stepped directly into her path.

 

"Would you just get out of the way?" She spoke quietly, keeping her eyes down and her hand on her throbbing jaw.

 

"Hit me."

 

"No." She simply replied, trying to get passed him.

 

"Hit me." He said again before swinging his arm towards her one more time.

 

Natasha had anticipated his attack this time and easily caught his arm, twisting it behind his back. "You aren't thinking rationally." She said, fighting to keep her voice even. "You need to calm down and clear your head."

 

"Ugh." He groaned. "Natasha."

 

"You know I'm right. You've never hit me like that before because _it isn't you._ "

 

"Fuck." He hissed, trying to writhe away from her hold. "Fuck you, Natasha."

 

"Yeah? Well, fuck you too." She twisted his arm harder and pushed him to the ground. He groaned loudly as she pushed his face onto the cool floor. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Although she didn't say or show it in any way, this side of Clint was one she'd never seen before. Such fury and wrath scared her. This wasn't the Clint, her partner, and friend - the man that she trusted.

 

"Do you know how you make me feel?" His voice ripped deep from his throat.

 

"Evidently not, so enlighten me." She snarled at him.

 

"You rip me apart." He grunted from the pain. "You rip me apart, because you're one of the only women I can't get a read on. You confuse me. You make me feel so…"

 

"So…?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You've known me for several years now, Barton, and I've never changed my way, so why all this violence and frustration?"

 

"Because I think I love you."

 

It felt as though the world froze, her heart stopped, and her breathing caught in her throat. All the remaining calmness, her warmth evaporated through her pores. _No… No, he can't be serious._ "You show people you love them by breaking their jaw?"

 

"I don't know how to control it. You make me burn, inside and out. It rips my heart out when I see you bleed. And today, I thought… I thought you were never going to wake up, Natasha. You were too still. Too still…"

 

It was clear that he was very unstable and Natasha wasn't exactly sure how to handle it. The normal Clint kept his emotions and actions under control. This was… unusual. "How long have you felt like this?" She asked quietly, still gripping his arm tightly. Clint remained silent. "I asked you a question. Answer me, Barton." Her voice was more brutal and hostile as she knelt down beside him.

 

"Several months, now." He muttered uncomfortably. "Let go of me."

 

Natasha complied with his request as she released his forearm and sat cross legged on the floor. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

 

Clint remained silent, yet again. He got up, rubbing his elbow and sat opposite Natasha with the same posture. She merely raised and eyebrow at him, her face remaining impassive even as it ached in pain.

 

"Because I don't want to lose you."

 

"Well, you've done a fabulous job of keeping me here." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

"I'm sorry, Natasha." He reached up to touch her face. "I shouldn't have hurt you." She flinched at his hand.

 

"Don't touch me." She mumbled. He withdrew his hand immediately upon hearing her words and gaped at her. "Why did you though?"

 

"I thought that it'd go away if I was angry at you." He mumbled apologetically, heartbroken. He really never meant to hurt her.

 

Guilt curled in her stomach when she saw his expression, but she didn't let it affect her and show. "And it hasn't."

 

"It hasn't." He shook his head with the saddest smile on his face. "And I doubt it ever will."

 

Natasha stayed silent for a moment before standing up. "I'm going to medical, get this tended to." She motioned to her jaw. "Be at my room in an hour." She walked away without waiting for a response.

 

Clint sat on the floor, dumbstruck, as he mindlessly thought to himself. _You idiot, Barton. This is goodbye._


	2. Making It Right Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffy chapter. Writing this made me fuzz up inside. *nawwww*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Natakova, who rp-ed this fic with me. She's the Tasha to my Clint, you brilliant girl.
> 
> Enjoy!

An hour later, he brought himself to her room and knocked twice on her door. She was sitting in her room, her jaw bandaged to keep it in line, dressed in her sweats and tank top. Upon hearing his knock, she went to the door and opened it, giving him a small smile before going back to sit on her bed.

 

"You want a drink?" 

 

"You have scotch?" He asked quietly, feeling of guilt over whelming him as he looked at the thick padding of bandage on her beautiful face. Natasha nodded as she poured his drink and set it on the table. She had a cup of tea as a result of the pain killers.

 

"Feeling any better?" She asked.

 

"I guess." His face remained blank as he mentally prepared himself for her worst words. "What did the meds say?"

 

"Dislocated my jaw. No big deal." She sighed with a mere shrug as she looked into her cup of tea. "We need to talk…"

 

"Okay." He nodded as he chugged down the scotch and filled it up again.

 

"My question is, how do we keep working when you feel… this way? I'm going to get hurt, Clint. It's unavoidable."

 

"You want to keep working with me?" Clint looked up at her with furrowed brows.

 

"Yeah…?" Natasha cocked her head to the side. "You're the only person I trust to watch my back. You're my best, and only friend."

 

"Honestly, Tasha?" His face and voice softened upon using her pet name. He sighed a breath of relief. "I don't know."

 

A faint smile came to her lips at the name. "Well, we'll have to figure something out, or Coulson and Fury will start asking questions. Even the medical staff were suspicious."

 

"What did you tell them?"

 

"I told them we were sparring." She stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't think they believed it, though."

 

"What's your plan?" He shook his head apologetically, looking again at her bandage, wanting to touch her, and yet keeping himself restrained. He had caused her enough pain for one day.

 

"Are you going to be able to keep yourself in check? I need you to, if we are still to work together."

 

"I - I'll try."

 

Natasha gave him a small smile and whispered. "Thank you."

 

"But, I…" Clint blabbered. "You don't mind? Even after that, uh, fit I gave you?"

 

"It was very… odd, to see you like that, Barton. I have to admit, you really scared me." She said quietly. "Also, nobody has told me they felt that way in a long, long time."

 

"I'm sorry." He shifted, moving closed towards her. "I don't mean to hurt you, ever… I don't know what came to me just now." He paused for a moment. "How do you feel about it?"

 

"I know you didn't." She sighed, letting him move closer. "How do I feel about you… loving me?" She asked hesitantly. "I don't know. The last person that told me that was my husband."

 

"I - " Clint was conflicted. "I - " He was struck speechless. Her husband was a subject they never even dared to touch on. Natasha could sense the shock and discomfort lingering between them.

 

"I was only sixteen when we got married. It was for three years - I loved him unconditionally." She went quiet. "But then, he died… He was a star test pilot for the KGB. It was a plane crash…"

 

"I know." He blinked. "It was in your file."

 

"What?" She snapped, looking up at him with sharp eyes. "So everyone knows? How the hell did that get in there in the first place?"

 

"Oh, no." Clint touched her briefly on her forearm. "It was a secure file. It was blacked out afterwards. I, along with Phil, and Nick Fury… we were authorised to read it before I was partnered with you. You know, being your superior, your handler, and the Director. And as for how it got in there… Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. has their sources."

 

Natasha kept her face in her hands, sighing before looking back up at him. "Sorry. Alexi is a touchy subject to say the least."

 

"There's no need to apologise."

 

"I just… I don't know how to handle these sorts of emotions after him. It showed me that love is a weakness because it can be taken away from me."

 

"How do you feel about me?"

 

Natasha looked up at him and bit her bottom lip before looking down again. "I - I don't know… It isn't something I think about."

 

"How do you feel about me, Natasha?" He breathed. "Don't think about it. Listen to your heart."

 

She glanced up again. "I think I could, but I'm not letting myself. It's a defence mechanism I set up after Alexi died. I hope you don't take it personally."

 

"I want you." He said. "I'm not going to lie. I want you, so bad."

 

"I know." She smiled briefly. "I've always seen something lingering in your gaze, and I assumed it was lust."

 

"It's more than that. I know that now." He said. "I want more than to just get in your panties, Natasha. I want to…"

 

"You want to?"

 

"Sometimes - most of the time, I dream of you. Yes, I'll admit it. Sometimes, I fuck you." He grinned, knowing Natasha's foxiness. "But sometimes, I dream of holding you in my arms, protecting you while you sleep. Hearing you breathe. It's beautiful."

 

Natasha felt a blush burning up her neck and made no move to stop it, letting it warm her face. "That is honestly one of the nicest, most caring thing anyone has ever said to me."

 

"You think so?" Clint asked as he knelt in front of her, slowly, and took her hands in his. "Will you let me do that? Just lay with me and let me hear you breathe?"

 

She nodded to answer both of his questions and gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Come on." She said quietly, letting go to lay in her bunk and make room for him.

 

"Careful, your jaw." He hushed as he cradled her head softly in his arms.

 

"I need to get payback for this." She muttered, but there was some humour evident in her voice.

 

"Oh, you will - you sure will." Clint nuzzled against her hair. "Here, put your head on my chest and relax. Let me work on your shoulders."

 

Natasha did as he instructed, breathing in his scent and sighing as she felt his face in her curls and his hands rest on her shoulders. He worked his hands along her back and brought her closer to himself.

 

"Feel nice?"

 

"Mhmm." Natasha mumbled, feeling the tension leave her tired muscles. "You're really good with your hands."

 

He smirked. _That's not the only thing I'm good with_. His rough, calloused fingers smoothened out her hair as he stroked her. He sighed. And overwhelming sensation of deja vu flooded over him. He had dreamt of this for months on end.

 

Natasha felt herself slipping off into sleep, feeling relaxed and safe under his touch. "You should have talked me into this sooner." She mumbled against his chest.

 

"Sleep, Natasha. I love you." His voice was like a deep song, cooing her to sleep. "I will always love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it so far... Please check out the next chapters! If you would be so kind and give me some comments/kudos, it would be much appreciated (: xx


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint wakes up to the smell of Natasha and morning wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. 'Nuff said.
> 
> A big thank you to Natakova, who rp-ed this fic with me. She's the Tasha to my Clint, you brilliant girl.
> 
> Warning: Explicit descriptions of HOT sex, spanking, multiple orgasms, scratching. Please don't read it if it's not your thing.
> 
> xx

Some hours later, Natasha woke up to the throbbing pain in her jaw. Her eyes opened slowly and she jumped in fright at seeing Clint's chest acting as her pillow. She soon remembered the events of the night before and relaxed, trying to work herself free from his grasp.

"Tash…" Clint mumbled sleepily as he continued to drape his arm over her body.

"Hey," she whispered, giving him a small smile, "can you let me out?"

"Wha - " He looked around, realising that he was no longer dreaming. "Oh. Yeah, sure." He flung his arm off her and smoothly rolled onto the floor, landing with a thump. Natasha rolled her eyes at him and got out of bed, stepping over him to retrieve her pills.

"That was very nicely done." She teased.

"Ugh." He groaned as he got up, scratching the side of his head. "So, this is real, huh?"

"Yes, very much so." She assured, popping the pains and washing them down. "Unless my mind just wants me to be in pain."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She brushed him off. "I've had worse."

"Like the last time you broke three ribs, then fell and cracked another two?" Clint chuckled. Natasha shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"That wasn't funny. The Black Widow is not clumsy!"

"The Widow is clumsy. Just not around regular people." He managed to contain his giggle before it was he that had the broken jaw. "Shit."

"Whatever you say." She muttered, putting the kettle on for tea and coffee. "'Shit' what?"

"Uhh… Nothing." Clint said, trying as best he could to hide his morning wood. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him but didn't press the issue any further. She made his coffee and sat down on her bed with her tea. 

"So, what are your plans for the day?"

"I kinda need go and, uh, take care of some stuff." He unconsciously looked down before continuing. "I think I have some new gadgets to write reports on after that."

Natasha smirked a little, despite not knowing why he was acting so awkward around her. "Surely you want to put off paper work as long as possible?" She asked, innocence ringing in her voice.

"That is up for debate." He chuckled.

"Why would that be?"

"As I said, I needa go take care of some stuff."

"Fine then, don't tell me." She huffed, trying not to laugh. She thoroughly enjoyed toying with him. He nudged her lightly with his food under the table. "You wouldn't want to know."

Natasha just stuck her nose up in the air and sipped her tea. "No, no. I don't even want to know."

"Or maybe…" He took her free hand and rubbed it on his thigh. "Just maybe… we could…" She slowly raised an eyebrow at him as her hand drifted up his thigh.

"Oh." She said simply when she felt the erection he had been hiding. "Surely you don't want to take care of everything on your own?"

"I would love to get a little help from my friends." He had laughed, half sang his joke. Natasha rolled her eyes in good humour, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Come on." she pulled him up and over to her bed, pushing him down so she could straddle his hips. "All you had to do was ask." She said before kissing him. 

Clint blinked twice before kissing her back. This is really happening. The woman of his dreams was going to… He grunted at the thought of her naked. Natasha started kissing him harder, taking it as a sign of encouragement.

"Be careful, your jaw, Natasha." He stroked her back lightly. 

"My jaw is fine." She muttered against his lips as she threaded her fingers through his hair and running her tongue across his bottom lip.

"No, really." He half-heartedly pushed on her shoulders. "Be careful. It was my fault that I hurt you."

"If you don't shut up about my jaw and kiss me, I will leave you here to handle things yourself." She deadpanned. He held his hands up against his shoulders as a sign of defeat.

"Whatever you say, Tash, whatever you say." His hips gyrated slightly as he felt the coolness of her skin. "Why are you always so cold?"

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe because I'm Russian? I don't feel the cold anyways." Natasha couldn't hold back the snorting laughter at his words. The irony of the situation made it all the more hilarious.

"Meh." His hands searched for the curve of her hips. Once he acquired his target, his thumbs hooked onto the waistband of her sweats and panties and pulled them off her in one fluid motion. Natasha's skin flushed as she was exposed to both the cool air of the room, and to Clint's smouldering gaze. She climbed off him enough to kick off the clothes before straddling him again and kissing him hard. "Fuck." He breathed against her. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled against his lips and rand her hands up under his shirt before tugging it off. She dragged her nails over his scarred skin, and mumbled. "You too."

"The serum heals you, huh? Such flawless skin…" He brought himself up to kiss her on the next, then trailing down and nuzzling against her breasts.

"Maybe I'm just too good to get scars." She joked, but knowing the fact that he was right. Her body betrayed no evidence of her life - of her past. She arched her back and neck and her breathing caught in her throat.

"How long d'you reckon the jaw will take?" He huffed, nipping lightly on her clavicle as he ripped off her tank top. Her skin flushed again at the cool air as her nipples hardened in anticipation.

"A week." She told him, leaning down to kiss and nip at his neck. The rough pads of his fingers dipped into the soft skin on her waist as he brought her to the side and eased off his pants, leaving his boxer briefs on.

Natasha's brows seemed to raise to her hairline as she saw him straining against his boxers.

"Nice to see you weren't compensating for anything." She teased, running her hand over his erection lightly.

"What, you expected any less?" He gave her a sly smile before thrusting upwards, rubbing himself onto the apex of her thighs.

"No…" Her breath caught in her throat and she moaned softly. She kissed him again to get rid of that damned smile on his face, pulling at his boxers to discard of them.

"Fuck. Me." He outlined her body and traced her curves with her own hands, briefly brushing over her hard nipples before taking one into his mouth and sucking. He pressed her hands against his hot chest, running over the springy hairs. Natasha moaned again as his mouth worked at her nipples. She traced patterns over his chest with her nails.

"That's the plan." She said with a wink, reaching down to run her hands over his erection and guided it towards her centre. He raised his hips impatiently, his cock rubbing against her wet slit.

"Quit teasing, Tash." His voice almost came out as pained, but the lust washed over the desperation.

"That's the best part." She told him, trying to keep her voice steady as he brushed against her. She eventually gave into temptation and slid down him slowly. He reached down as he felt her taking over his body, inch by inch, and took her throbbing clit between his thumb and index finger, lightly pinching. He extracted a Russian curse from her and groaned when she reached the hilt.

Natasha was already gasping and clenching onto him as he reached her clit and cussed him out. Slowly, she began to circle her hips, feeling him fill her completely.

"Feel good?" He asked, groaning.

"Uhuh." She nodded, biting on her bottom lip and resting her hands on his chest for balance.

"Here." He brought his knees up so she could lean and put her weight on her legs. "Is this better?" The leverage of his legs gave her a better position and made it easier for her to thrust down on him, clenching around him and pulling out to the tip before going back to the hilt. "I want to hear you, Natasha. I want you to moan and scream for me." He whispered darkly in her ear before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her, hard, fast, as he used her body as leverage.

She shivered at the tone of his voice before responding to his actions as he desired. Moans and curses fell from her mouth as she worked against him.

"Harder, Clint!" She keened, digging her nails into his thighs.

And that was it. When her nails gave him a delicious bite, Clint thrust into her, pounding mercilessly as he fucked her. He flicked her clit one more time to extract yet another curse from her. He leaned forwards, bending his body as much as he could, and took her nipple in his mouth once more. This time, he sucked, hard, until Natasha whimpered in both pleasure and pain.

The bombardment of sensations was too much for her. Natasha could hear a screaming in her ears that she didn't recognise as her own. She squeezed down on him, hard, as her orgasm over took her. She thrashed and writhed against him, his name tumbling from her lips as she sagged breathlessly, still teeing to bring him over with her aftershocks.

"Yes…" He hissed as she convulsed around him. "Natasha, fuck… Feel me." He held her as she stilled, recovering as she heaved heavily. "All of me."

Natasha sighed against his chest, exhausted, her eyes slipping closed for a moment. She pulled back up to look at him and kiss him softly. "Wow." She mumbled against his lips, rolling her hips lightly with him still inside her. He lifted her effortlessly as he laid her beside himself. His arms circled either side of her waist as his cock nestled between her round, firm ass cheeks.

"Better than painkillers, huh?"

"So much better." Natasha settled in beside him, rolling her ass against him teasingly with a light smirk on her face. "Better than handling it yourself?"

"I couldn't have asked for more." He groaned as he stretched his legs out, positioning himself, once again, at her opening. He rubbed at a tantalising speed, teasing her as he massaged her breasts. A whimper escaped Natasha's lips as she arched herself into his every touch.

"You clearly are." She said with a smirk, breathless once again. "Stop teasing." 

With one solid motion, he penetrated her and kept himself buried in her hot flesh. He kissed her behind the neck as he intertwined their fingers and cuddled. A satisfied moan passed Natasha's lips and she clamp her inner muscles against him, keeping him in place. She pushed herself back against him and squeezed his hands, all but falling asleep once again.

"I haven't enjoyed having sex in a long time." She told him quietly, eyes shut and relaxed. He took his time, sliding in and out of her slowly, lazily, as she whispered her confession.

"Neither have I, Natasha. You're going to unman me." The difference between the frantic pace of before and the slow, relaxing rhythm of their current movement made the sensation all the more incredible. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not, it's not." He reassured her. "Of the people in the world, I would most rather have you unman me."

"You think it's wise, letting the Black Widow do that?" She asked, giving him a smirk over her shoulder. "Only a select few survive her bed.

"Is it true that the actual spider eats her partner after mating?"

Natasha nodded, her eyes wide to make her look innocent. "Why would I lie about that?"

"Well, I was thinking, when I - uh. When you successfully unman me, you would "eat" me another way." He teased. "But then again, your fucking jaw, dammit. I really shouldn't have hit you. It hurts me in more than one way. Is there any possible way I can apologise enough?"

A slow grin began to spread across her face and she had to stop herself from laughing as he asked her to suck him. "I don't see how that would be a problem once I've healed." She told him. "Clint, just let it go. Seriously. You can apologise by stopping mentioning it."

"In that case," he propped her leg up and held her in the crook of his arm so that she was spread wide for him, and he could fuck her good, "I'll just have to tip you over the edge a couple more times. Sounds like a plan?"

"It's a plan as long as you are aiming to do something more than 'tip'. You aren't going to break me." She told him with a wink.

"So much talk." He resumed his relentless pounding as he thrusted his hips against her. The front of his thighs slapped against her perfectly shaped ass and echoed across the room. His actions elicited a series of moans and gasps as Natasha tried to meet him, thrust for thrust, as best she could in this position. She was already sensitised from her previous orgasm and felt this one curling at the base of her spine. Natasha felt his hot breath against the sensitive skin on her shoulders, and then his tongue, swirling on her bare skin on that very spot that drove her mad. And out of nowhere, he nipped at her with his teeth and growled.

Natasha let out a very uncharacteristic yelp as she felt his teeth on her skin and she let out a groan, flushing with arousal. "Harder!" She whimpered as she played with her breasts and nipples, rocking back against him.

With her encouragement, Clint drew blood as he broke the skin. He quickly lapped up the warm blood that was oozing out from the wound as Natasha hissed in pain. A low groan pulled from Natasha's throat as she felt the sharp pain being over taken by pleasure as his tongue worked over the blood. And knowing that it was Clint marking her only intensified the feeling.

She had always known she had a more masochistic streak, but she had never been comfortable enough with anyone to explore it. Natasha pulled herself away from him long enough to turn before taking him back inside her, working and biting at his neck and clavicle. 

"You like the pain, babe?" He closed his eyes as he grunted, letting the pet name roll of his tongue. Normally, Natasha would have balked if he dared to use a name like that, but she was far beyond the point of caring.

"Yes!" She gasped and nodded rapidly, rolling her hips onto him, dragging her teeth down his neck. His hand came down on her ass unexpectedly and a stinging burn spread across her cheeks. "Fuck!" She gasped and hissed as the pain spread, soon turning into a pleasantly warm buzz. "Yes, again, please…" She keened, bringing his face sown to herself and kissing him hard and rough.

He spanked her again, only, this time, harder. This girl could take pain. As he rocked in and out of her, he clenched his teeth and balled up his fists, trying to contain his own pleasure.

"Fuck." He grunted again. Natasha arched her back against Clint, angling her hips against him to improve the position, wrapping her legs around hie waist.

"I'm close." She muttered breathlessly against his neck, digging her nails into his back.

"I can feel you… I'm close too, Tasha." He grunted as he squeezed his groin muscles in hopes of holding it in. "Rub you clit for me." Natasha screwed her eyes shut and gasped at the stinging pain, but brought her hand down between her legs as he had commanded. She was already overly sensitive from her previous orgasm that the bare touch had her panting, gasping as she rubbed slow circles over herself, bucking her hips against him.

"Yes… Just like that. Come, baby." He thrust into her uncontrollably, his hips jerking at their own accord. "Fuck - I…"

At his words, Natasha let herself go. She screamed his name as she seemed unable to control her own voice and her hips frantically bucked against him. She soon went limp beneath him, a contented sigh passing her lips.

Clint spilled himself inside of her as he gripped her tight and hissed her name. When he finally stilled, he held her and panted, his chest heaving for air. A slight moan came from Natasha as she felt him come inside her. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She was sure she would have fingerprinted bruises on her hips to match the handprints on her ass.

"I don't think I'll be walking or sitting for a while." She mumbled.

"That only means I did my job right." He smirked. Natasha rolled her eyes at him, but returned the smirk, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss. 

"If you say so."


	4. Hot Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Clint misinterprets Natasha's words as she brings up the sensitive topic of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Natakova, who rp-ed this fic with me. She's the Tasha to my Clint, you brilliant girl.
> 
> xx

"Ugh…" He grunted as he slid out of her. "What time is it?"

 

Natasha pouted and whimpered at the loss of the feeling of him inside of her before glancing at the clock beside her bed. "Zero seven, fifty three." She informed him. "Did you have something planned?"

 

"We have two days off, right?" 

 

Natasha nodded, stretching out underneath him and fixing her bandage, the pain not having returned yet. "Do you have an idea?"

 

"It just means that paperwork can fuck off for another forty eight hours." He laughed. Clint _never_ liked paperwork. 

 

"It will still be left to the last minute, or I'll end up doing it." She said teasingly with a snort.

 

"How's that jaw doing?"

 

"It's fine." She assured him to stop fussing about it.

 

"Breakfast in bed? I'd like to make up for this." He touched the bandage lightly with a sad smile on his face. Natasha gave him a pointed look and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"I've told you to stop _apologising_. I'm not made of glass." She said with a sigh, but nodded anyway. "It depends, are you cooking?"

 

Clint slipped out of bed and walked towards her kitchen, checking the fridge and drawers and cupboards. "Chocolate pancakes?"

 

Natasha rolled onto her side as he left her bed, not hiding the fact that she was staring at his glorious ass and watching the play of muscles on his back. "Sounds perfect." She said, going quiet for a second. "I can't have you yet."

 

"Have me?" Clint turned his head around and looked at her, wide eyed.

 

"Yeah." She said slowly, a feral grin on her face. "You know what I mean."

 

"I actually don't." He raised an eyebrow, temporarily disregarding the pancake mix that he'd just made and walking towards her. As he approached, Natasha flicked her gaze down to his cock before looking back at his face, a smirk on her own.

 

"I can't suck your dick, Barton, do I need to spell everything out?"

 

"Ah… That." He smirked. "For a moment I thought…" He sighed, shaking his head, his face dropping the smile completely.

 

"You thought what?" She asked, confused.

 

"I thought that you meant you couldn't… cope with what I said, you know, before, and…" He breathed nervously and looked at her. "I thought 'have you' meant… be together. You know how I feel about you."

 

"Oh…" She said quietly, the syllable hanging in the space between them as she looked down at the sheets, the walls, at everywhere but him. "I still don't know how to process that anyway." She told him quietly. "Sorry I gave you the wrong idea."

 

"So we're not going to be together?" He knelt down in front of her, his voice breaking. Natasha rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling and biting on her bottom lip.

 

"I… I don't know." She sighed. "I don't know if I can, I mean, with my past… And we're partners. It could compromise us both." Natasha saw a glimpse of his face dropping before his head fell, casting his eyes upon the floor.

 

"Okay." He simply stated, his ton unnervingly calm. Clint turned without looking at her, picking up his trousers and stepping into them before walking back into the kitchen. He prodded the wooden spatula at the pancake mix. _Why would you even_ ** _think_** _you'd have a chance with her, Barton?_ He sighed, clenching his jaws to contain his emotions.

 

Natasha's stomach sank as she saw him close himself odd to her and reverted to the cold, calculated front of a sniper. _Nice going, Romanoff._ She thought to herself with a sigh. Getting up from the bed, she pulled on her robe, trying not to wince at the aches he left over her body and went over to stand behind him. "Clint, look at me, please?"

 

Clint ignored her, placing her saucepan over the stove and turning on the gas. He poured the mixture into the pan, swirling to spread.

 

Natasha sighed and ran a hand through her mane of auburn curls. She was thoroughly fucked, both physically and metaphorically. "Clint, please." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

He whipped his head around to stare at her. There were impending tears glistening in his eyes and a grey like she had never seen before. Without saying a single word, he turned back around to flip the pancake.

 

Natasha's own eyes widened and she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Fine, then, I'll talk to your back." She muttered, taking a deep breath. "It isn't that I don't care about you, I do. I just don't know how to… love again." She hesitated saying the word. "I just don't see why a relationship is completely necessary either."

 

The pancake flopped onto a dish before her repeated his actions. Pour, spread, flip, dish. He still hadn't uttered a single word.

 

Natasha watched his back carefully, not sure what else she could say. Stealing a pancake, she sat down at the kitchen table, hissing at the stinging pain in her ass.

 

He pulled the chocolate sauce out of the fridge and walked towards her, placing it on the table and returned to where he was standing to make more pancakes.

 

"So, what, we are just going to sit in silence?" She asked, nibbling on the food and drizzling sauce over it. She found it amazing how his mood could change so quickly.

 

Clint clenched his jaws together until they hurt. He wish he'd had a snide retort, a witty comeback, but he couldn't find words that didn't bring tears to his eyes. He knew that once he'd opened his mouth, his eyes would start streaming. He couldn't afford to do that again. Especially not infront of her. Natasha hated weakness.

 

"Is it something I said?" She started to externally monologue. "Of course it's something I said. Was it the last thing? That I don't see why a relationship is necessary?" She chanced a glance over at him. "Well, I wasn't lying because I don't. It isn't as though we get out much to see other people."

 

He pulled a chair and turned it around so he could lean his torso on the backrest. He reached for the sauce when Natasha finally grabbed his hand. She held it tightly, but still slack enough that he could pull back.

 

"Talk to me, please. I hate seeing you like this."

 

"And I **hate** seeing me too." He shouted and slammed onto the table, the cutlery jumping and clanging. The familiar tang of blood boiled in his mouth, still clenching his jaws to hold in the tears.

 

Natasha was startled, letting go of his hand and her eyes going wide. She wanted to reach out to cup his jaw when she saw the tears welling in his eyes, but stopped herself. "Don't get angry…"

 

" **Fuck you** and your don't get angry shit. I'm sick of it. I'm requesting a partner change to Fury. I don't want to feel like this anymore." He shut his eyes tightly together as the crying commenced.

 

"Y-you don't mean that." She whispered, standing up and clenching her fists by her side. "You know what? Fuck you, too! It isn't my fault you feel like this, and I'm sorry that I'm too fucked up in the head to be what you want."

 

"Have it." He shoved his dish of pancakes towards her. "I'm not hungry. Have it all. You're the infamous Black Widow. You always have everything you ever want. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm pretty sure, with your skill set, Fury will set you up with someone else real quick." He spat at her before sobbing. "And as for me… I'll leave so my **incompetence** doesn't hang around S.H.I.E.L.D.and affect your fucking job!"

 

"Clint, what the fuck?" She was now positively seething. "If you honestly think that, then obviously you don't know me at all! We've been friends and partners for all these years. You know everything about me, and you know what I'm about, so it's actually insulting that you think that." She wouldn't allow herself to react to his tears, outwardly, at least. "When have I ever said that you were incompetent? You are the single person in this world that I trust."

 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" His voice cracking, desperate, anguished. All the barriers were gone. All the fences, the walls, every last piece of his armour was stripped from him. He was left facing reality, and Natasha, with a raw, broken, and most of all, exposed, heart. "Tell me, Romanoff." He couldn't even say her first name without losing it. He looked into her jade green eyes with cloudy grey ones as he attempted to contain his sobs. It didn't work. "Tell me."

 

She walked over to him, cupping his face between her hands and stroking his cheekbones softly. With a sigh, she brought his head against her chest as he fell to his knees, holding him tightly and stroking his hair. "I don't know." She said, quietly, with her voice wavering. "We need to stay together above all else."

 

He sobbed against her, finally giving up on holding back. He hadn't cried like this for years. Natasha reminded him of his mother. He was only five when she died. Clint tried to find words between his sobs, but he couldn't. Everything hurt - everything was wrong. It pained him to have come so close, and yet Natasha, still holding him in her arms, meant everything. But that everything was not enough.

 

Why did he want to be in a relationship with Natasha?

 

The answer was simple: Because he couldn't bare the thought of being away from her. He couldn't bare the thought of her being with someone else. Every time he saw her flirting or dancing with other men on their missions, it was enough to make him want to punch them in the fucking face. 

 

And most of the time, punch them he did.

 

He couldn't bare to be away from her, to see her in pain, to live without her touch. Her voice was a song from heaven, keeping him sane in this world full of madness.

 

He loved her more than just a friend. 

 

He knew that now.

 

Natasha held him against her chest as he cried, his tears soaking the silk of her robes, but she couldn't possibly care less. She rocked gently, stroking his hair and ducking her head down to kiss his lips softly.

 

"Life just loves to throw a wicked curveball, huh?" She asked, her lips still against his head and she sighed quietly with her eyes closed. She cared about him, she could feel it in her chest. But there was always a barrier - _that_ barrier - that she couldn't overcome to stop her feeling more.

 

He laid his chest against her, letting his weight droop on her. They were there - just _there_ \- breathing forever. But this time, it was Natasha who was holding Clint in her arms. It was Natasha that was protecting him.

 

Natasha drew back enough so she could see his face again. She tried to give him a small smile but it ultimately fell flat. "I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

 

He looked at her silently, bringing himself to sit. His head was throbbing. "I want to be more than just partners - more than just friends." He gulped. "Please, Natasha. Give me a chance." He was begging her silently with his eyes. Just one more push and he would end it. He held his breath as he waited for her words.


	5. Initially Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's response to Clint's plea. Hot sex. Chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, and ABBIE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOIHDSOIHFDS YOU GIVE ME FEELS. Thank you so much! xx

Natasha looked him in the eyes, holding her breath and chewing her bottom lip in indecision. "…Okay." She said, after what seemed like an eternity, sitting up in the table in front of him. " I just have to tell you that I might be a little… awkward initially. I'm not at all used to this sort of thing."

 

"Really?" His eyes lit up amidst the cloud. "You're willing to try?"

 

Natasha nodded, having to hold back a laugh at the one-eighty-degree change in his attitude. "Yes, I am willing to try." She confirmed with a smile on her face, happy that the sadness in his eyes had gone, and instead replaced with a childlike hope.

 

His heart soared with joy. _She said yes. She said yes!_ Without thinking, he hugged her really, really tight. Bone crushingly so, and lifted her off the table, spinning around in circles. He started crying again, his tears spluttering onto her shoulder.

 

Natasha let out a squeak in surprise, slowly wrapping her arms around him and hugging him in return. She rubbed his back as he cried again, a small smile curling on her lips. "Okay, enough of the tears. You're ruining my silk." She said teasingly.

 

He cleared his throat before smiling and wiping the tears off his face. "Pancakes are cold… Want me to make some more?"

 

"No, it's fine." She told him with a kiss on his cheek, reaching behind herself to take a pancake and nibble on it. "Though, I could become accustomed to the domestic side of Clint Barton."

 

"I don't care. The woman does the cooking. Once the jaw's better, I'm never setting foot into the kitchen again." He joked as he shoved an entire pancake into his mouth.

 

"Oh, is that so?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "If you think that, you will starve to death. I can't cook."

 

"What?" He choked on his pancake, coughing as he processed. Natasha started laughing, giving him a wink as she reached for another pancake.

 

"I can't cook. There was never a reason for me to learn."

 

"Oh." He finally swallowed. "I didn't know that." Clint sat there, staring at her, grinning like an idiot.

 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked with a slight smirk, feeling a little self conscious. "And I like seeing you in the kitchen, clothed or otherwise."

 

"Because I have never been happier in my life." He answered honestly. "Although, uh, I think the last time Fury gave me a few new toys to play with, and I blew up parts of Brazil, I was pretty happy." He saw the look she gave him and quickly added. "Not as happy as this, though."

 

Natasha rolled her eyes at him and shook her head in a good nature. She had half expected him to say something like that. Leaning down, she kissed him softly, slowly, in stark difference to their earlier tumble in the sheets.

 

He returned the kiss as the way she did - the way of innocence, purity, and the feeling of bliss coursing through his body.

 

"I love you, Natasha." He murmured softly against her lips. "I know you're either cringing or rolling your eyes at me, but I don't care. And I don't expect you to say it to me any time soon either. But I just wanted to let you know. I love you."

 

Natasha listened to him, and in fact did _not_ roll her eyes _or_ cringe. She blushed and bit onto her bottom lip before kissing him back, lacing her fingers into his hair and tried to convey her emotions and feelings physically.

 

His arms twined around her waist, holding her as he brought her to sit on his thighs. He closed his eyes as he tasted her lips. _Chocolate_. "You taste yummy."

 

Natasha couldn't help but snort a laugh at his comment. "Guess what?" She said with a smirk. "So do you." She reached for the bottle of sauce, drizzling it on her finger before licking it off slowly.

 

"You do things to me." He grabbed her hand gently and brought the same finger to his mouth, tasting and sucking the chocolate off of her. An almost silent moan passed Natasha's lips as she watched him. 

 

"That was sort of the plan." She told him with a smirk, putting more sauce onto the exposed area of the finger he was sucking.

 

He took her entire finger in his mouth, gently nipping her and smirking. His eyes were twinkling with mischief. Clint was his usual self again. "For the record, I'm not gay."

 

"I hadn't even considered it, but now…" She teased him, puling her finger back. "I've slept with girls before." She said with a shrug. 

 

Clint felt his cock throb when he pictured it. Natasha fucking another girl, shoving her fingers roughly into her pussy and licking.

 

A slow grin split across Natasha's face. She loved the reaction in his eyes when she was provoking him, her own memories alight. "You know what else?" She asked, rolling her hips in his lap.

 

"Hm?" He hummed blankly, not even sure what her question was.

 

She leaned forwards in his lap until her mouth was against his ear. "When I went undercover at Stark Industries, Pepper and I became very close." Her voice was low and husky. "She was so beautiful when she was moaning for release."

 

Clint pictured it instantly, even more clearly now - two redheads pleasuring each other, licking and fingering their pussies. Their moans and tiny whimpers echoed in his mind.

 

Natasha smirked, taking his earlobe between her teeth as his expression became rather slack jawed. "You like that idea, don't you?"

 

"Yes." He nodded, his eyes still clouded with the vivid image. "Yes, I do."

 

"You know, Pepper has quite the dominating streak. I don't think she would share, if we proposed the idea of the three of us…" Natasha purred, purposefully teasing him not. It was far too easy a game.

 

"You are such. A naughty. Girl." He hissed as his cock pulsed again. "Fuck. Me. Now."

 

Natasha slowly raised an eyebrow at him, rolling her hips. "That's very commanding, don't you think?" She had to fight the tremors of arousal out of her voice.

 

"But you like it." He whispered with a husky, deep and seductive voice. "Look at how wet you are for me."

 

Natasha bit on her bottom lip, climbing off of him to pull down his pants before rising back up. She took his cock in one hand, stroking it softly before brushing the head over her clit and entrance, shivering and gasping before taking him to the hilt.

 

"Jesus, Natasha!" He grunted as he squeezed his eyes hut as she enveloped him. He gripped the chair as she rode him, sliding in and out with ease. "You. Are. So. Naughty, Natasha…" He growled in her ear.

 

Natasha whimper and gasped softly as she slowly raised up and down on him, swivelling her hips intermittently. "And you love it." She said with a smirk, kissing him hard as she sped up her motions. 

 

"Yes…" He murmured as he sucked on her bottom lip. "I love it. I love everything about you."

 

She moaned lightly as he caught her bottom lip and dragged her nails down his chest. "And I you." She said simply.

 

"What?" He stopped her movements by pressing down on her shoulders. "You…" He stared at her in disbelief for a while, furrowing his brows, before the biggest smile she had ever seen grew on his face, like a boy on boxing day morning.

 

Natasha could have rolled her eyes at his expression, but never did, and instead gave him a quick, chaste kiss. "It's as close as I can go for now, so just take it and don't push it."

 

"I will not, I will never. I - fuck, can't. Do this." He started blabbering incoherent fragments of sentences that ran through his brain, afraid she might suddenly change her mind.

 

A frown settled between Natasha's brows and she cocked her head to the side. "I have no idea what you were trying to say." She said slowly, taking his face in her hands.

 

"It's okay." He said, both as a response to her question _and_ as a reassurance to himself. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind of all useless sentence fragments before grinning. "Just fuck me, knowing that I love you."

 

"Always a sweet romantic." Her tone was dry but her eyes humorous as she raised herself and came back down hard, clenching her inner muscles and rolling her hips.

 

"Ungh…" He moaned as he felt her against himself. "You are exquisite. You do things to me."

 

Natasha slowed her pace for a second, keeping it even. Reaching behind herself, she got the bottle of chocolate sauce, a dangerous smirk dancing on her face as she drizzled it on his neck and clavicle, following the trail with her tongue.

 

He gripped her ass, his fingers digging into her sore flesh, and he smiled as he heard her hiss in pain. "My good girl."

 

Natasha winced at the pain, screwing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath as it morphed into pleasure. Taking his words as an encouragement, she drizzled more onto his chest, flicking a nipple with her tongue to clean it off.

 

"Such a good girl." He cooed again, letting go of her ass as he smirked. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

 

"I don't deserve you, I'm just selfish." She told him, kissing his neck and sucking it.

 

"You deserve me." He thrust his hips up involuntarily. "You deserve every. Last. Bit. Of my flawed existence."

 

"Natasha gasped at the feeling, gyrating her hips in response. "Your flaws are beautiful." She mewled as she trailed her fingers over his many scars.

 

"Ugh… Natasha. I need to come inside you." He uttered with clenched jaws. "I need you to come with me."

 

Natasha took his encouragement, riding him harder, digging her nails into his skin and moaning to bring him closer with her. He shuddered with pleasure as his balls tightened. Clint threw his head back, grunting loudly, his hips jerking at a frantic pace. 

 

Her internal muscles clenched down on him, hard, as she came, she keened his name loudly, convulsing around him. He spilled his hot seed inside her upon hearing his own name on her lips. The way she sang to him - so beautifully. Clint panted against her as she gasped for her breath.

 

Natasha recovered before he did, resting her forehead on his shoulder and kissing it softly. "Again, I will not be able to walk." She teased.

 

"Good. Means you do the paperwork." He panted as he eased his limp cock out of her and swept her off the ground, carrying her and placing her gently on the bed. He joined her upon stretching, his neck and spine cracking loudly.

 

"If I'm on paperwork, it means I don't have surveillance or rookies." Natasha gave him a faux glare as she stretched out on the mattress, making a showing of arching her back to show off her perfect breasts.

 

"Fuck." He laughed as he ran a hand through his short, bronze hair. "You're so beautiful when you're thoroughly fucked." He paused for a moment and smirked. "Fuck that. More like, you're so beautiful. Full stop."

 

"You are just _so_ romantic." She said, deadpan. "Really, that has to be the classiest compliment I have ever received." She teased, rolling over to kiss him softly. "Well, you are one of the, well, two, who've seen me like this."

 

"And I will be the last one." He kissed her back, chastely. "You have completed your mission, Agent Romanoff. You have successfully un-manned me." His strong hands ran swiftly along her back, saving her smooth, flawless skin. She was no longer cold to his touch.

 

"I don't know about that…" She said, slowly, eyes wide and innocent. "Pepper can be very persuasive." She teased him before laughing. "Was there ever any doubt?"

 

"Oh, Nat, you can play with her. Hell, you can play with anyone. Just as long as you know that you're mine, and no-one else's. Well, that is, given that I'm there to watch as well." He growled in her ear, watching her mouth turn from a small smile to a smirk. "You have great stamina."

 

"Feeling a little possessive, are we?" She asked, eyebrow arched. "I belong to no-one, Clint Barton, you would be wise to remember that." She told him haughtily, trying to ignore the shivers his voice gave her.

 

"You belong to me." He held her closer against himself. "You belong to me, Natasha. You know that."

 

She adamantly shook her head, but let him hold her. "Hope, I do not." She said, concealing a smirk. "I am a strong, independent white woman who don't need no man."

 

"You. Belong. To. Me." He whispered bone-chillingly darkly. "I'm not letting go of you until you admit it."

 

"Have fun holding then, because you know I will never admit that." Natasha balked at his tone, never having heard it before. He tightened his grip around her as he nipped her ear.

 

"You. Belong. To. Me." He smiled as he felt her goosebumps against his hot chest. Natasha couldn't stop her bodily reaction to him, but she refused to yield.

 

"A mountain will not yield, no matter how much the wind howls." She said with a smirk.

 

"Mine." He growled, grabbing on to her breast, almost painfully kneading. His smouldering gaze never left her, his eyes burning with an ambitious fire.

 

There was something about that look that was unnervingly terrifying, but at the same time sexy beyond imagination.

 

A gasp escaped her lips and she almost winced at the force of his actions, arching her back against him. She maintained her eye contact with him, unable to look away as little moans and hisses passed her throat. She was yet to decide whether she liked this side of Clint or not.

 

His free hand grabbed onto her hipbone and squeezed tenderly. "Mine." He repeated.

 

"Never." She said simply. Natasha still held her ground, bucking her hips against him. "I am my own woman. I'll be with you. Just not 'yours'."

 

"Mine. Someday. You will realise." He smirked, temporarily backing down as he made a mental note to keep pressing her. "At least, this is." He brushed his thumb roughly against her clit. Natasha gasped at the unexpected contact, bucking her hips and gripping his wrist.

 

"Traitor." She muttered under her breath with good humour, glad that he was giving up. _For now, at least_.

 

"Regimes fall everyday; I tend not to weep over that. I'm Barton." He smirked. "Besides, you _like_ it."

 

"You are so not funny." She muttered again as he relayed her very own words, spoken often, back to her. "I do. But that isn't the point right now."

 

"Hm." He smiled. "Well, I nee to wash the chocolate you poured on me. Shower. Too bad you can't join me. Poor legs." He ran a hand along her thighs. "Be back soon, baby." He kissed her forehead before easing himself onto the floor and yawned. 

 

Natasha slowly raised an eyebrow at him, and incredulous look on her face. "My name is Natasha." She said to start for the pet name. "And why would I let such thing as my legs prevent me from using _my_ shower?" She sat up and stretched.

 

"Baby." He smirked, turning and kneeling in front of her and kissed her above the belly, hugging her legs and butt. "Baby, baby, baby. Natasha is my babygirl." He grinned like a boy, knowing that she would secretly like it, although not admitting.

 

Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes at his actions and sighed, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You treat me like I'm a mere child." She said, with a sense of teasing superiority. "Because referring to me as your 'babygirl' verges almost on perversion."

 

"You know I have the utmost respect for you, Nat." He sniffled and nuzzled his nose on her skin. "I like it. Babygirl."

 

Natasha only hummed in vague agreement, moving her hands to run them through his hair. "Just don't be expecting one any time soon." She muttered.

 

"I have one. Right here." He stood up and kissed her swiftly. "I'm not ready to be a father yet." She bit her lip for a moment after he kissed her.

 

"I can't give you one anyways, so that means you can't be a father…"

 

"Adoption. Surrogation. You are no less a woman solely because of that." He smiled at her supportively, his heart breaking a little inside for her. When it came to that matter, Natasha was so insecure. She had no reason to be.

 

"Because God knows that women are the strong ones, truly." She mumbled. Natasha merely sighed, pushing him back so that she could move and go through to the bathroom.

 

"I love you, Tasha. No matter what." Clint stepped into the shower with her. "Women are complicated beings. That much I do know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it so far... Please check out the next chapters! If you would be so kind and give me some comments/kudos, it would be much appreciated (: xx


End file.
